


Passion or Obsession?

by NovaCaelum



Series: Treasures of the Sea [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Potentially out of character, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint wants nothing more than to confront Rackham but a little distraction seems to make that impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion or Obsession?

**Author's Note:**

> Flint really doesn't mind spending all his time with Silver xD
> 
> I can't help but notice the way Flint and Silver look at each other, like they're the only two people in the world. That's my inspiration for this part.
> 
> Also, I would like to apologize in advance.

Flint was grateful to hear the call of land, it was good to be back at Nassau, a place that he now saw as his home and as much as he loved spending so much time with Silver, the sea wasn't calming him; he wanted to be on dry land, wanted to find Rackham and put a sword through him for taking **his** gold. Just as Flint went to leave the cabin, he heard the familiar rustle of blankets and turned back around, "Am I being left here?"

"No," The captain couldn't stop himself from walking back over to Silver, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, "I was off to get Howell, hopefully, you'll be fine to get on some dry land too. I'll let the ship clear before getting you into a boat."

Silver hummed, leaning into Flint's heat; he was so used to being cuddled up next to Flint that even having this small space between them sent shivers through his body and he wanted to drag Flint back into the little window seat and cuddle him until someone forced them to move...But no-one knew and Silver had realised that Flint would make sure that no-one would find out either. Despite everything, Flint was sure that the crew would single out Silver and start acting like he was a cabin boy and not a quartermaster, he didn't want that to happen, he'd keep Silver safe, no matter what; he gently stroked Silver's cheek before slowly leaving.

Flint barely blinked an eye as he passed his crew, he found Dr. Howell and pulled him off to the side, "Mr. Silver was hoping to get off this ship, could you check him first?" Dr. Howell nodded then headed to Flint's cabin; Flint walked up to the helm and took a look out at Nassau, he was happy to be back. His main goal now was to make Nassau a safe place, one where he and Silver could live together in peace; he knew some people wouldn't be so happy about him stepping down but Flint didn't care, he only wanted to be with Silver.

Back in the cabin, Silver was absent-mindedly reading a book that Dr. Howell had passed him off the shelf, it wasn't really interesting to him, so without looking, he picked another off the pile, blinking when he opened it, _James, my truest love. Know no shame. T.H._ He ran a finger over the neat writing, wondering who had given this book to Flint and why those words of love made his heart stutter; someone had loved Flint before, what if they still did now and Silver was going to be in the way?

Silver couldn't wrap his mind around it, surely Flint wouldn't have said what he had, held him close, whispered words Silver nearly begged for; he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Dr. Howell had left until the man returned, a crutch in hand and Billy at his side. Silver didn't really want to face Billy and he'd avoided it until now, "You still need to take it easy, I've told the captain too," He handed Silver the crutch, "Billy will help if you need it." He waited until Silver was up, supported on the crutch; the quartermaster took a couple of steps, they were unsteady but he soon learned how to keep himself even.

Once Dr. Howell seemed happy, he left the cabin and Silver was now alone to face whatever Billy would throw at him, "I won't help unless you ask, I know you're not incapable," Silver shrugged, "How's Flint been? He seems distracted."

"He's fine, but I'm sure you could ask him that question," Silver walked over to the door, "I want to get off this fucking ship."

Billy followed, "I asked you because he wouldn't answer and you know it. You're close-"

"You mean I'm his fucking cabin boy and you know it. I know it, the crew's probably got it figured out by now," Silver paused, looking up at Billy, "We kissed, you owe me nothing. What are you trying to do?"

Billy opened the door, the way he looked at Silver told the quartermaster that Billy actually cared too, there was no pity there, "Helping. Now if you're so impatient to get off the fucking ship, I suggest you get a move on." Silver chuckled at that, nodding before leaving the cabin, Billy not too far behind; Silver was more than grateful to be outside of the cabin, it began to feel suffocating after a while, even with Flint there, holding him like they were the only two people on this ship.

He took a look around, noticing the crew busy at work, most of them had already jumped into a boat, clearly relieved to be back home; Silver merely watched as everyone bustled about, he caught sight of Flint also watching everyone and he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face. Flint glanced at him, his eyes shining; Silver quickly looked away, he didn't want to be caught staring and it was hard for him to just _look_ at Flint, he wanted to join him and kiss those lips again, show the crew just how close they were--he'd even let Flint fuck him in front of everyone if it meant they could be together.

Silver's thoughts darkened when he saw Vane and his crew also making their way off the ship, he was a little grateful to Vane for helping Flint, but his stomach still turned and he took a wobbly step backwards, almost falling; a strong arm kept him steady and he looked up to see Billy giving him a concerned look, "I'm alright." He let himself indulge in the touch for a moment longer though, feeling an all too familiar glare settling in his direction.

"If I could kill that bastard again-" Billy huffed, "Vane promised to keep the rest of his crew under control, they stayed out of sight on the trip back. Now, we'll be rid of them." Silver nodded at Billy's words, he finally shrugged off his arm; he acted like he was a little more steady, but the thoughts welling up of what he and Flint could do once they got off the ship were turning him to jelly.

Slowly, the ship emptied, Billy helped Silver into a boat and Flint bit his tongue as he climber in with the two of them; he made a point to sit beside Silver though, a hand on his side as if to warn Billy to back off. Once they made it to shore, Flint was out first, instantly helping Silver, not liking the way Billy hung around like a shadow, "He'll be fine from here."

"Howell said to look out for him and to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Flint growled softly, "I'm the fucking captain, I'll look out for him," He glared at Billy; Silver rolled his eyes, stepping forward, he pushed Flint back a little, giving him a look, "What?"

"I'm stood right here!" He then shot Billy a glare, "I can look after myself, if I need any help, I'll fucking ask for it. I'll be fine with Flint."

"He doesn't care-"

"Fuck you," Flint moved passed Silver, pushing Billy back, "You have no fucking idea what's going on, so stop pretending that you do. You think you have some sort of hold over him because you shoved your tongue down his throat?! **We** share more than that."

Silver grumbled, this time, he pulled Billy away from Flint, glaring at them both again, "Stop this shit. I don't need you two fighting, especially not because of me," He paused then, turning his attention to Billy, "Just go Billy, I will be fine." Billy didn't say anything, but something about the look in Flint's eyes had told him that the captain felt the same for Silver, that feeling had suddenly also settled within himself; he shrugged at the two then left them alone.

"This is your fault," Just before Silver could sigh with relief at avoiding the situation, Flint had to open his mouth, he turned to his captain, eyes questioning, "If you'd pushed him away-"

" _Fuck you_ ," Silver huffed, "I was pissed off, I thought you only wanted--What else was I supposed to do?! Cry for you to care about **me** and not about what we did? I wanted to piss you off because you weren't angry about me lying to you, I wanted you to hate me. I didn't want you to care, I don't deserve that."

Flint softened at Silver's words, he gently touched his shoulder, "You do, more than anyone I know," He lowered his hand then turned around, "Come with me." He began walking off without waiting for Silver's reply; Silver followed as quickly as he could, he did notice that Flint wasn't walking at his usual pace and actually appreciated that Flint cared enough not to rush off without him.

They reached a small house, it wasn't much but Silver liked it; it was quiet and away from everyone. Flint let Silver in first, he poked his nose around, finding a mattress, pillows, blankets and books, "Do you live here?"

"In a way," Flint closed the door, he walked over to Silver then took his chin in a hand, making him look at him, "When I want to be alone, I always come here," He carefully took Silver's crutch, supporting him with his own weight; he gently tossed it aside then brought Silver down to the mattress with him, "You know I care," Flint's touch was soft on Silver's cheek, he felt those sky-blue eyes bringing him close; he kissed Silver's lips, his other hand resting on Silver's side.

Silver returned the kiss, holding onto Flint's arms, he accepted Flint's tongue, his eyes closing as their tongues danced together; he never felt closer to Flint than when they kissed, the care that flowed from Flint sent him on cloud nine. Flint reluctantly pulled away, he took off his own boots then attended to Silver's, he skilfully worked Silver's belt and shirt loose, soon pulling off the fabric and throwing it aside; Flint kissed him again for a moment before trailing his lips to Silver's jaw then collarbones, he gently bit and sucked at the skin, wanting to leave marks to prove that Silver was truly his.

Once Flint was happy with the trail of red marks he made, he began working Silver's breeches loose, only to be stopped half-way when Silver began pushing at his coat; Flint allowed Silver to remove it along with his own shirt. He then went back to Silver's breeches and threw them aside, his own following soon after; Flint reached up and weaved their fingers together, leaning down to place a deep kiss on Silver's lips. Silver let himself melt into the kiss, wrapping his leg around one of Flint's; he pulled away dragging his teeth along Flint's bottom lip, "I don't want us to just be about sex."

"I know," Silver squeezed Flint's hands, "Neither do I," He sat up a little and pressed a kiss to Flint's jaw, "But, right now, I _need_ you to fuck me." Flint smirked, he pulled away and fumbled around for the bottle of oil that he always kept near the mattress; he pulled off the lid then poured some over his fingers before carefully resting it on the floor. Flint trailed his fingers along Silver's crack before pressing two to his entrance, they slid in a lot easier than the first time and Flint found himself being turned on by what he'd done to Silver; he slowly stretched Silver's walls before adding a third finger, Flint was completely taken by the soft whimpers and groans Silver would make, his hips moving to Flint's fingers.

Silver whined when Flint withdrew his fingers and he watched mesmerised as Flint slicked himself up with the oil; he grabbed Flint's hands and used all his strength to push Flint down to the mattress, shuffling on top of him. Silver then took Flint's cock in hand and pressed the head to his entrance, he eased himself down and once he was settled, his hands rested on Flint's chest; Flint looked completely dazed, his hands going to Silver's hips, he rubbed his fingers against Silver's flesh, simply enjoying how he felt as he settled against him.

Flint let out a gasp as Silver rolled his hips and when Silver moved again, Flint thrust to him, both of them letting out a groan; Silver moved his hands to Flint's shoulder, gripping tightly when he began to move again, creating a steady speed even as Flint moved with him. Flint didn't take his eyes's off Silver's face, his hands dug into Silver's hips as the pleasure rushed through his body, "John." Flint moved a hand to Silver's jaw, running a thumb over his soft lips; Silver closed his mouth, gently sucking Flint's thumb as he continued to move.

Silver let out a loud groan when Flint bucked his hips, that familiar bundle of nerves within him sending a shock through his body; he gripped on Flint's shoulders tightened, his nails digging into the flesh. He quickened his pace slightly, his head tipping back as the pleasure increased; Silver could feel something else from Flint and he wanted that to increase until he felt nothing more, he wasn't quite sure what it was but with those strong hands holding him steady, he felt safe.

Flint continued to move with Silver, his own grip tightening, if it weren't for what they were doing, he'd confess to Silver right now; his groans were louder than they had been in the cabin and he was grateful to hear Silver being just as loud. He wanted nothing more that to give Silver pleasure, take away all the pain he'd felt in his life, whether physical or emotional; Flint's eyes settled on Silver's face again, he slowly trailed a hand to Silver's cock, beginning to gently stroke him.

Silver bit his lip for a moment before giving up with trying to quell his noises, he moved quicker, also trying to get Flint's hand to move faster; Flint continued moving with Silver even at the new pace but he only tightened his grip slightly around Silver's cock, still moving his hand slowly. When he reached the head, he gently ran his thumb over it, enjoying the way Silver shuddered, a half groan, half whimper leaving his lips.

Flint knew how close he was and he could see the glisten of pre-cum on Silver's cock, knowing that they both probably wouldn't last much longer, it urged him to buck his hips; Silver let out a soft cry, moving quicker again as he felt Flint beginning to leak inside him. Flint finally moved his hand faster, enjoying the breathy-groans Silver gave, his own had gotten louder but he didn't care.

"James, I--I'm-" Silver choked out, a groan cutting off his words; he felt the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach and when Flint bucked his hips again, Silver lost control, spilling over Flint's torso, a loud cry leaving his lips. Flint gripped at Silver's hips, feeling him shudder as he slowly descended from his high; Silver was still moving slightly, Flint bucked once more, the tightness of Silver sending him over the edge with a loud groan.

Silver practically collapsed against Flint's chest, the captain merely wrapped his arms around Silver, pressing a few soft kisses against Silver's cheek; after a short while, the air began to send a chill over Silver, he carefully moved himself off Flint and grabbed a blanket. Flint pulled Silver closer, taking the blanket to throw it over them, "I want to stay like this, all day."

"You could," Silver sighed softly, running his hand through the hair on Flint's chest; he took the moment to eye up the nail marks he left on Flint's shoulders, feeling proud of himself, "I'm not going anywhere."

Flint pressed his lips to Silver's forehead, "I have to go deal with Rackham," Silver sighed again, this time it sounded dejected, "If you want to stay here, you can, I'll come back."

"I want you to stay here with me, all day," Silver smiled, he snuggled closer to Flint, "I like this. I like being with you and only you," Silver ran his hand down, rubbing the bottom of Flint's stomach and then the inside of his left thigh before squeezing slightly, "I don't want you to go." He gently traced little patterns on Flint's thigh with the tips of his fingers, the touch barely there.

Flint could feel the affect it was having on him though, even if Silver's touch was only ghosting his flesh; he grabbed Silver's hand and weaved their fingers together. He wanted to stay with Silver but he also wanted to go find Rackham and put a sword through him, "Fine, I'll stay. But only because I know you'll start complaining."

"It's what I'm best at!" Silver chuckled, he gently squeezed Flint's hand then kissed Flint's shoulder; he closed his eyes, relaxing into Flint's heat. Silver felt like he could stay forever in the small house, cuddled up with Flint, no thoughts crossing his mind; he knew he was safe and he felt like he could open up to Flint, tell him everything.

Silver felt rough lips press softly against his temple, but he didn't make the effort to move, he wasn't really tired, just content; he heard Flint mutter something and turned a little, covering it with a small stretch and a yawn, "You're so beautiful." Flint's voice was quite, almost as if it came from a mile away but it dragged Silver closer; he nuzzled his face into Flint's neck, the warmth slowly sending him to sleep. Flint ran his free hand through Silver's curls, he sighed softly and closed his own eyes, soon drifting off as well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Silver woke, it barely light out, a soft breeze in the house made him grateful that he still felt the warmth of Flint beside him; he slowly blinked his eyes open, appreciating that Flint was still sound asleep. Silver wanted to kiss Flint awake, but he stopped himself by rolling away; reminding himself that even if Flint did care for him, he couldn't allow himself to get too close to Flint. He knew that it would be dangerous, he knew what had happened to Gates and Billy; the weight of T.H was also beginning to settle in Silver's mind again, he **needed** to know what that book and those words, meant to Flint.

Flint stirred when he felt the chill run over him, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, soon noticing the space that Silver had put between them; Flint wrapped his arms around Silver and pulled him close, resting his head on Silver's shoulder. Flint knew it wasn't enough to _tell_ Silver that he cared, he knew he needed to show it as well, but Flint really had no idea about how to do that with Silver; it had been easier to open up with Thomas. Just thinking about the mess that Silver had put Flint in, even if he had helped, it irritated Flint; he had to deal with Rackham then get the gold and find someone to help him use the gold to benefit Nassau.

Silver let himself indulge in the touch of Flint's body against his own, he pulled away after a short while though, trying to get his body to comply with his thoughts of putting some distance between them, Silver still didn't really know why he'd followed Flint here and he hated himself a little bit; Flint leaned into Silver as he moved away, he kissed Silver's jaw then lips, Silver couldn't help but melt into it, he forced himself to pull back, repeating what Flint had said to him. Reminding himself that Flint **wanted** him and nothing more; even if he did care, nothing would happen, Silver wouldn't let it, he'd run away from Flint if he had to.

Flint stopped himself from saying something to Silver, if all he wanted was to have sex then continue like nothing had happened, then Flint would let him, he wouldn't be the reason why they wouldn't be close; he got up and began getting dressed, deciding that now was a better time than any to go see Rackham about the gold--put a sword through him if he needed to. He noticed Silver playing with the blanket, a solemn look on his face; Flint bit his lip, suppressing a sigh, he moved the blanket then helped Silver get into his breeches, "I'm going to see Rackham, you can do what you want." Flint grabbed a sword, he quickly passed Silver's shirt and crutch over then finally left; once Silver was sure that Flint was gone, he dropped back onto the mattress with a soft groan. He wanted-- _needed_ Flint to stay with him, he would climb a fucking mast and scream it for the world, if it meant that Flint would never leave; Silver knew more than anything that he was too scared to say, or do, anything about the thoughts and feelings that kept telling him to **make** Flint stay, make it so Flint would never want anyone else.

Silver huffed in defeat and finally decided to put his shirt on, he pulled himself up off the floor then made his own way out of the house; Silver headed to the beach, knowing that Flint would go straight to the whore-house in search of Rackham. Silver was surprised to find Billy sat on the beach, all alone and clearly in thought; he walked over and gently tapped Billy's leg with the crutch, Billy looked up, a smile appearing on his face, "I wondered where you ran off to."

"You know, the captain called," Silver paused, he wondered if Billy had calmed down since the run-in with Flint, "I'm not one to go against him."

Billy frowned, "He doesn't own you, you **can** say no to the things he asks. I thought he cared about you, surely he wouldn't do anything to harm you if you said no," He paused at that, gauging Silver's reaction, "Unless his so-called care for you is just to get you to comply with him."

"I don't know," Silver shrugged, "I didn't care to ask." Despite his words, what Billy had said made the weight on his shoulders grow; what if Billy was right?

Billy noticed a slight change in Silver's demeanour, he stood up and gently rubbed Silver's shoulder, "I didn't mean to upset you. I told you before, don't let what he thinks or does get to you. The crew are holding on by a thread at the moment, we got nowhere in Charleston and we've lost the gold, they chose you. If you believe in Flint, you have to make them believe in him again."

"I know, I'll try my best," Silver began to wonder if he should say anything about the situation he created. _Why shouldn't Billy know?_ As much as Silver wanted the gold, it wouldn't be fair to let Flint revel in all of it, the crew had worked for that and it would seem odd for Silver to suddenly drop pouches of gold in their laps, they'd wonder where it came from, "You didn't upset me, I'm just a little pissed off. You're right about Flint, he does act like he cares, the entire journey here, he hardly left me, he--" Silver didn't want Billy to know how close Flint had been with him, it would surely give something away about how he really felt towards his captain; he covered his stumble with a cough and a fake breath of pain, holding onto his thigh to make it believable, "Once he got what he wanted, I'm barely there to him." It might have been a bit of a lie, but Silver wanted to believe it too--only, he was the one pushing Flint away, not the other way around.

Billy pulled Silver into a soft hug; he hated what was going on, Flint had no right to take advantage of Silver, make him feel like he was nothing more than an object; if Billy didn't know just how dangerous Flint was, he'd confront him. Instead, he focused on cheering Silver up, he gently cupped his cheek and brought him into a soft kiss; Billy wanted to show Silver that he did mean something. Neither noticed their captain lurking in the shadows, watching the two; if it had been any other time, Flint would have marched over and punched Billy off Silver. But he knew Silver wanted space and hurting the one person Silver seemed to get along with would be a terrible idea, he didn't really like the idea of Silver getting more angry at him either; instead, Flint turned on his heel, going to the small house again, if Silver wanted him, he could come and find him.

Eventually Silver pulled away from the kiss, a little breathless but still not more than it would have been with Flint, he was beginning to want him again and he had to wonder if the captain managed to find Rackham, "John," Billy saying his name made his stomach lurch, it sounded wrong, like it wasn't his name at all; unlike the way Flint said it, smooth and calm, like no other name existed, "I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you," Silver moved away a little, he wanted to see Flint and now, "I'll go check on the captain. We don't need to be arguing with each other so I suppose I'll go apologize."

Billy gently held Silver's arm as he turned to leave, "Come back here. I'll be waiting. You **can** say no." Silver nodded, shooting Billy a smile before brushing him off and walking away; he wasn't sure if he would return to Billy. And no matter what, he would never say no to Flint, not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to; Silver would let Flint have him however he wanted, even if that meant turning a blind eye to whatever ache settled in his heart when he'd pull away, brushing off Flint.

Eventually, he returned back to the small house, quietly entering, he found Flint sitting on the mattress, a half-empty bottle in his hand, "You know, I saved this for something special. Apparently, my quartermaster being a whore," Silver blinked at that, wondering why Flint had said it, "Enjoy you're little tryst on the beach?"

"He kissed me," Silver's reply was nothing more than a mutter; he figured Flint must have gone in further search of Rackham and decided to scour the beach for him or someone willing to talk, "I tried to-"

"Don't give me that **shit**. He might fall for whatever lies come out of your mouth, but I won't. Come here," Silver didn't quite know what compelled him to move closer to Flint rather than run away; but something about the fire in Flint's eyes made him want to explore exactly what the captain had in mind. Flint's eyes shot downwards and Silver carefully lowered himself to the mattress, placing his crutch aside; he felt like he was positioned perfectly between Flint's legs that he could just lean forward and rub his face against Flint's crotch, "Do you want to be punished?"

Silver swallowed, feeling like his mouth suddenly went dry with those words, he nodded though; he wanted to know what Flint was like, he wanted to feel that domination and how Flint would repay him for what he'd done. He swallowed once again when Flint began to move, he slipped behind Silver then gently took his arms and pressed them down to the bed, Silver's face following; Flint made sure that Silver's ass was high in the air. Flint slowly pulled off Silver's belt before working away the tie on his breeches, he pulled them down and softly palmed Silver's cheeks, testing how far Silver would go with a harsh slap directed at the right cheek; Silver let out a half-gasp, half-cry, his finger's curling into the mattress, he merely wiggled though, his cock twitching at the thought of what else Flint could do.

"Tell me to stop if it's too much," Flint leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to the base of Silver's spine; he could feel his entire body shake with what could have only been a nod then grabbed the belt and folded it in half. He slapped it across Silver's cheeks once, smirking at the cry Silver gave, along with what sounded like a whimper; the initial red mark made Flint feel a little better. Flint followed with two more hits, watching as Silver seemed to only raise his ass higher, moans slipping from his lips; Flint leaned over again, his free hand palming Silver's cock as he ran his lips over Silver's shoulder blades, nipping down softly at the flesh, "You really are a whore,"

Silver nodded quickly, pushing his hips to Flint's hands as he whimpered and groaned; Flint pulled back then hit him with the belt again, three strikes across the cheeks this time, Silver only cried out, groaning more as Flint pumped his length. Flint moved his hand, taking a moment to run his finger over the tip of Silver's cock; he then pressed his free hand between Silver's shoulders, almost reminding him not to move. Flint then hit him with the belt again, this time, the force was a little harder and Silver let out a loud yelp, gasping soon after; his fingers turning white as he gripped tighter onto the mattress, he didn't want to give in though, he wanted to feel all of Flint's anger.

Flint placed down the belt, gently running his hands over Silver's cheeks before giving them both a slap, "Turn over." Silver carefully moved, slowly laying down on his back, the pain throbbing in his ass turned him on more and he had to force himself to keep his hands still; Flint kissed Silver's sternum, slowly trailing his lips down Silver's torso, he paused a few times to suck and bite at Silver's flesh, wanting him covered in marks.

When he reached the bottom of Silver's stomach, Flint took his cock in hand; Silver was fully hard now and slightly weeping, Flint leaned closer, gently flicking his tongue against the head of Silver's cock. Flint closed his lips around the tip, sucking lightly, holding Silver's hips when he squirmed against him, obviously looking for more contact; Flint barely took him into his mouth, teasing with a slow bob of his head, his tongue rubbing against the underside of Silver's cock, "James, please--I need-"

Hearing those words sent Flint's stomach into a somersault, he descended further, bobbing his head quicker as he sucked away at Silver's length; Silver seemed to melt under him, soft whimpers and groans leaving his lips, still trying to wiggle against Flint. Flint tightened his grip on Silver's hips, beginning to bob his head quicker; the pleasure quickly shot through Silver's body, one of his hands went down to Flint's hair, curling in the strands, he gripped and pulled softly, enjoying the way Flint only seemed to suck harder then move quicker.

Silver was sure he saw stars when he felt the back of Flint's throat, he tossed his head back against the mattress, groaning loudly as Flint continued to move, his ministrations sending Silver onto cloud nine; it didn't help that he was practically already half-way there before Flint even began sucking him and he cursed when he felt the heat pulsing in the base of his stomach, a familiar coil beginning to unwind, "J-James...I-" Silver barely choked out words, they were practically a slur amongst his groans and soft gasps, he pressed his fingers to Flint's scalp as he felt himself slowly coming undone; when he found the edge, he choked out a rather loud groan, his hips jerking slightly as he spilled into Flint's mouth.

Flint held onto Silver's hips as he felt him letting go, swallowing everything he gave; once Flint was sure Silver was beginning to settle, he pulled away, enjoying the soft whimper Silver gave as he melted against the mattress. He watched as Silver panted, gently brushing back some of Silver's curls that began to stick to the sweat on his forehead; he wanted to punish Silver all over again, just to teach him what would really happen. He spoke up when Silver seemed to settle more, "I don't want to see you with him like that again."

"I can't exactly avoid him," Silver rolled onto his side, beginning to really feel the pain in his ass as he descended from his high, "But I won't let him kiss me again."

Flint leaned over and softly grabbed Silver's jaw, making him face him, "You better not, it'll be worse next time," He roughly kissed Silver's lips, Silver responded, bringing one hand up to grip at Flint's arm as their tongues met; he liked this kiss, the way Flint seemed to dominate everything about it, the heat between them only made Silver wish it could last forever. He practically whined when Flint pulled away, "You're mine."

"I'm not an object you can own." Silver didn't know where those words came from, but he felt his confidence slipping immediately after they left his mouth; a fire seemed to burn in Flint's eyes, almost like he was eating Silver whole, it made Silver squirm a little.

"No? Tell me then _John_. What are you to me?" Flint give off this aura of cockiness that made Silver swallow whatever words he was trying to pull together; he had no idea what he was to Flint, he felt like something Flint could use then throw away once he got bored...Once he was no longer pleased with what Silver was giving him; that made Silver's heart sink, he realised that Billy was right, Flint said he cared but nothing seemed to back that statement up, he felt tears beginning to prick the corners of his eyes and he had to quickly pull away from Flint's grip, turning his face to the mattress; Flint couldn't know that those words hurt him, Silver figured that Flint would use them all over again if he knew, "You're my quartermaster, Silver. Not a cabin boy, stop trying to whore yourself around, I don't know what you want and frankly, I don't care, if you let me use you how I want to. Then I will."

Those words shattered Silver, he choked down a sob, feeling the space as Flint pulled away; he heard the door creak and once he was sure Flint had gone, he let out his sobs, burying his face into the mattress as tears spilled over his cheeks. Billy was right and Silver hated it, he wanted to prove him wrong, return with Flint at his side, holding him close, but it would never happen and as Silver's heart sunk more, he realised just how much he cared about Flint; he knew why he'd pulled him from the water, why he hadn't walked away from the Spanish warship and why he'd cut the forestay, he wanted to keep Flint safe.

Flint hadn't left, he stood near the house, trying to drown out Silver's sobs; he forced himself to keep a level-head and not rush inside to calm Silver down, tell him he lied. But then he reminded himself what Silver had done, why the gold was no longer in his sight again; Rackham was nowhere to be found and no-one seemed to know, or was willing, to say anything about any appearances of Rackham before Flint had returned to the island. Silver got him into this shit and unless he knew a way to get the gold, Flint wanted to continue pretending that Silver _was_ something he could use then throw off to the side; just like he had with so many people before, he finally walked away, heading back to his ship since he didn't really know where else to go. It finally sunk in that he had no-one else to turn to, Flint couldn't go visit Miranda, he could talk it out with Gates; he had no-one left by his side but he felt safer being alone, it meant nobody else would get hurt, it was why he had to push Silver away now and not any later. Flint couldn't face hurting Silver too, even if Silver had lied, he still cared too much to let Silver go and he hated that feeling; he felt weak to know he cared but he knew it was because of all the things Silver had done to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Their both kinda oblivious to their actual feelings, so try not to give them too much of a hard time; I was practically yelling at them while writing this.
> 
> Bit shorter than I would've liked :\


End file.
